Miyabi
Miyabi is a selectable ayakashi in the game Enchanted in the Moonlight. Background Miyabi is the third generation clan head of the Kitsune. He was born from an interracial marriage between a kitsune and a human woman, thus making him half-ayakashi and half-human. Shortly after Miyabi was born, his mother was murdered by ayakashi who were deeply against the marriage and his father, who was guilty about not able to protect his wife, left him with Isao and exiled himself. Miyabi hasn't seen his father since. He was then raised by his grandfather and showed that he great power despite being half-ayakashi. Because of that, he was able to enroll in the Ayakashi Gakuin and met and befriended Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, Yukinojo, and Samon there. Sometime later, he became the clan head. Before meeting you, he was on a mission to capture Nishiki who posed as a threat to you and potentially his clan as well as others in the Mononoke Village. What You Should Know About Him Miyabi - Personality.jpg Miyabi - Personality 2.jpg Miyabi - Personality 3.jpg Appearance Miyabi's Kitsune Form.png|Miyabi's Animal Form Miyabi's Human and Ayakashi Form.png|Ayakashi Form (Left) and Human Form (Right) Miyabi has chin-length, light blond hair and slender, light brown eyes. He possesses fox-faced features (i.e. narrow face, close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones). He has fox ears and bushy tail that are light blonde. Outfits *'Ayakashi Battle Form:' His hair grows longer and wears a white suikan over his white kimono, a pair of dark red hakama, black shoes, and a light teal rosary necklace. *'Animal Form:' He is a small fox with light blond fur with a white muzzle and chest. His eyes are pale gold and has red magatama-shaped marks around his eyes. *'Casual Attire:' While at your house or in the Mononoke Village, Miyabi wears a simple, black kimono that's slightly opened and exposing his chest, and his ears and tail will sometimes appear. *'Modern Attire:' He wears a white, v-neck, long-sleeved shirt over a similar pink shirt, dark-colored jeans, and black boots. *'Sleepwear:' He normally wears his kimono, but in the 'Love Nest for Two Epilogue', you bought him a striped, white and light blue-grey hooded pajamas. Personality Miyabi is over-confident, headstrong and flirtatious but deep down, he genuinely cares for everyone even though he never shows it to anyone but you. He's quite bossy and demanding toward the others but when in battle or in a time of crisis, he's a really good leader. He is very brazen and shameless for he does not hide his sexual nature. He likes girls with your body type, which is curvaceous, and often tries to hit on or sleep with you, but he never 'forces' himself on you for it goes against his beauty. However, despite his confidence, he can easily get jealous if you pay attention to another guy. He dislikes anything 'ugly' such as frogs, snakes, slugs, and insects. The guys mention that pulling on his tail will revert him to his fox form and vice-versa which was show in the prologue when you accidently pulled on his tail while he was in fox form. His favorite food is Inari sushi but he also likes yuba and anything soybean related, and loves drinking sake. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Miyabi's superior nature can be quite the hassle, but despite that, and his several attempts to pleasure you, you can't help but notice his surprisingly sweet gestures. You find yourself wanting to know him better. Epilogue You and Miyabi have just recently started dating, and he has you exhaustingly wrapped around his finger. Your solution? — switch the roles. Sequel After getting sick, Miyabi notices that your power is gone! He desperately tries to find a cure for you after an ayakashi from the mononoke village try to attack you when they find out. No matter what, he's still willing to risk everything to protect you. Sequel Epilogue Miyabi is scouted for a model agency, to which he gladly accepts. However, you find yourself being distanced away from him more with his busy schedule. |-|Season 2= Love Nest for Two Coming Soon... Love Nest for Two Epilogue Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Coming Soon... Seeds of Doubt in Love's Garden Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Thorns in the Bouquet Coming Soon... Thorns in the Bouquet Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *His name '雅' means "elegance", which comes from the traditional Japanese aesthetic ideals. In modern times, it can be referred as "heart-breaker". *He's the only ayakashi to have an animal form. *Miyabi smokes with a kiseru (as seen on the title picture and a CG) but he only smokes it for aesthetic purposes. *Since he's half-ayakashi, his children with you will be a 1/4 ayakashi. *Apparently he can't eat onions for it makes him unable to use his powers. **Onions are poisonous for dogs as well as foxes. *In his route, he claims that he can make you fall in love with him within 10 days; this is a reference to 10 Days with My Devil. *He resembles Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss for they are both attractive fox demons that fall in love with a human woman. *He was only voiced in Tokyo Game Show 2014. Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Miyabi Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Voiced Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Smoker Category:Ladies' man